Una Rosa para Helga
by Seilen-dru
Summary: Cual seria el mejor regalo que pudieras dar... Hoy es el cumpleaños de Helga... vean como Arnold hace que en su dia sea inolvidable !Descubranlo!


Hola soy Seilen-dru y les traigo un pequeño one shot sobre una de mis parejas favoritas… ¡si

Hola soy Seilen-dru y les traigo un pequeño one shot sobre una de mis parejas favoritas… ¡si! son ni más ni menos la de Arnold y Helga… me desperté una noche con esta idea en la cabeza y aquí esta… espero que les guste… !Ah! y antes de irme aclaro y afirmo no soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes… ¡Disfrútenlo!

"_Una sonrisa significa mucho. Enriquece a quien la recibe, sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece._

_Dura un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces nunca se borra__"_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

… _Una Rosa para Helga …_

_Por Seilen-Dru_

Hoy era 21 de marzo, para unos es solo el inicio de la primavera y el romance, para otros un día más del calendario pero para un chico de cabellos rubios y cabeza de balón era una de las fechas más importantes de su vida ¿el porqué?, hoy era el cumpleaños de su novia, bueno… futura próxima novia.

Cuando despertó esta mañana y vio la fecha del calendario que con un círculo rojo encerraba el número 21, sabía que significaba "EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HELGA". El junto con Phoebe habían planeado durante toda la semana la más grande fiesta sorpresa que haya tenido. Para fortuna de él le toco lo más grandioso, pasar todo el día con ella para distraerla. Ya tenía todo planeado para ese día: Primero la llevaría a dar un paseo por el parque, luego la llevaría a comer, ver una película en el cine y por ultimo llevarla a su fiesta sorpresa.

Todo era perfecto, excepto por una cosa. No sabia que regalarle, tenía muchas opciones pero no se desidia por una, Phoebe le aconsejo una especie de diario y no era mala idea después de todo a ella le gusta escribir, pero le pareció que no era lo correcto por el momento; Gerald en cambio le dijo que algo de chocolate estaría bien diciendo que a que chica no le gusta el chocolate, pero el sabia que Helga no era cualquier chica, al contrario, era el ser más maravilloso que existía y cada día le daba las gracias al cielo por verlo descubierto a tiempo y su abuelo… bueno el siempre salía con que no comas frambuesa.

Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 10:00 ya se le hacía tarde, tenía que salir con rapidez para llegar antes que Helga. Tomo su chaqueta y salió disparado para el campo Gerald.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que ya estaba Helga, ella traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa blanca de manga corta y una rosa de tirantes encima, tenis blanco con negros y su cabello con una media cola que era sostenida por su lazo rosa formando un moño pequeño.

Arnold se quedo seco, no podía creer ver tanta belleza, se quedo allí viéndola de espalda como un bobo.

En cambio Helga, el día de hoy no amaneció muy feliz que digamos y todo porque su tonta hermana había hecho un gran escándalo, la había despertado a las 4:57 de la madrugada y solo para felicitarla. Se molesto tanto que le grito que la dejara dormir, pero la muy delicadita se puso a llorar despertando a toda la familia, y como siempre Bob se molesto.

Todos los años eran siempre lo mismo.

Se estaba impacientando, Arnold llevaba 10 minutos de retraso. Le molestaba que la hicieran esperar, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era esa invitación, Arnold la había insistido mucho que no le quedo de otra que aceptar, después de todo, desde hace 2 años se había hecho amigos, fue una bomba cuando todos sus amigos se enteraron dejándolos totalmente sorprendidos. Y a pesar del que el pequeño accidente en Industria Futuro no había tocado desde entonces, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Enojada se dio vuelta encontrándose con la cara de bobo de Arnold. Lentamente pero con paso firme se acercaba a el, en sus rostro se veía claramente su enojo.

Arnold por fin despertó del trance al verla acercar, tenia que pensar en algo rápido de seguro Helga le diría algo por haberse tardado.

"Oye cabeza de balón" le grito al tenerlo cerca "como te atreves hacerme esperar, que no sabes que mi tiempo vale oro"

"Yo lo siento Helga, se me hizo tarde"

"De eso ya me di cuenta zopenco" exclamo con sus brazos cruzados, lo que provoco que sus pecho ya mas desarrolladitos subieran un poco, cosa que noto Arnold y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Helga al ver en donde Arnold estaba viendo se molesto mas.

"¿Que rayos estas viendo?" dijo al momento de bajar los brazos.

"Yo nada" decía Arnold todo sonrojado, por mas que quería se le hacia difícil quitar la vista de ahí. Desde cuando se había hecho tan pervertido, se preguntaba.

"Mmmm… y dime Arnoldo para ¿que me quieres?" pregunto un poco mas tranquila.

"Así, bueno veras hoy habrá un pequeño espectáculo en el parque al medio día y me preguntaba ¿que si querías ir conmigo?".

"!¿Que?!" dijo sorprendida es que acaso la estaba invitando a salir.

"¿Que si quieres ir conmigo al parque?" le gustaba verla sorprendida era uno de los rasgos que mas le gustaba de ella, aunque claro su favorita siempre era cuando ella sonreía.

"Es que acaso tu amigo de pelo esponjoso no te puede acompañar o es que Lila te rechazo" pregunto cortante.

A Arnold le lastimo en cierta forma las palabras del Helga es cierto que en un momento le gustaba Lila, pero eso fue hace muchos años. Porque no se daba cuenta que ahora su corazón le pertenecía, a veces sentía que mientras mas amigos fueran mas lejos estaba, parecía como una barrera invisible no lo dejaba acercarse como el quisiera.

"Gerald esta ocupado en algo y no invite a Lila porque yo quiero que tu vayas"

Helga estaba sin palabras ¿es acaso verdad lo que escucho?, ¿será cierto que Arnold quiere que ella lo acompañara?. Se sintió mal al ver la expresión de Arnold, otra vez no logro contener su gran bocota y lo había lastimado.

"Oye si aun quieres que te acompañe podemos ir" decía una tímida Helga.

Arnold sonrió de nuevo, también así le gustaba Helga de tímida. Cada faceta la hacia diferente y única y verlas todas hacia que se enamorara mas y mas, si era posible de ella. "Claro pero…" ese pero no le gusto nada a Helga sabia que no le gustaría. Sien embargo, se aguanto de decir algo y esperar que era lo que le pedía. "Después tendrás que haces algo por mi"

"¿Qué?"

"Si… me lastimaste por eso si quieres mi perdón tendrás que cumplir con algo que yo te pida" al principio decía con una cara triste sobreactuada y luego ponía una cara maliciosa.

Helga se asusto un poco al ver que la expresión de Arnold no cambiaba pero luego se tranquilizo, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego se dijo "Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero tu perdón cabeza de balón" dijo astuta, algo se tramaba Arnold y le inquietaba no saber que era. Así que por las duda no debía bajar la guardia.

"Porque si no, no dormirás bien esta noche"

"Bien dime que quieres"

"Por el momento no se me ocurre nada así que te salvantes por ahora" dijo al momento de empezar a caminar.

"Mmmm esta bien, pero que te quede claro que esta no es una cita cabeza de balón" dijo Helga al acercarse a el.

"Como tu digas Helga" a pesar de que la palabras de Helga lo desilusionaron un poco sabia que aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara abiertamente esto si seria una cita.

--

Ya en el parque Helga estaba sentada en una banca mientras Arnold iba por algo para comer. Ninguno de los dos había desayunado y ya era hora que sus estómagos exigieran algo de atención.

Lo que llamo la atención a Helga es que en ese día el parque había muchas parejas.

A que clase de espectáculo la habría llevado Arnold se preguntaba, pero lo mas extraño de todo era que no le incomodaba mucho al contrario su mente empezó a fantasear…

…_Mente de Helga…_

_En ella, Helga y Arnold estaba sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. _

_Arnold la tenia abrazada hacia el, Helga estaba recostada sobre su pecho. Al parecer estaba hablando quedito sobre cosas que a ellos les interesaba. Se veían muy felices, lentamente Helga levanta su rostro y lo ve con ojos suplicantes. Arnold entendió la indirecta y comenzó acercarse a sus labios para formar un tierno beso…_

Helga sacudió su cabeza, no podía creer lo que su mente comenzó a formar. Eso era un sueño, un sueño que por mas que le doliera nunca se haría realidad.

--

En cambio Arnold estaba comprando unos hot dogs, se había sorprendido por la cantidad de parejas que había en el parque. Sonrió para sus adentros ya que sentía que el y Helga también formaba parte de esas parejas. Claro sin que Helga se enterara.

Una muchacha se acerco a el.

"Disculpe" dijo tímida

"si"

"¿Por casualidad vienes acompañado el día de hoy?"

Arnold arqueo una ceja "¿si porque?"

"Bueno el día de hoy abra una pequeña competencia en parejas y nos falta una… me preguntaba si a ti y tu pareja les gustaría participar" decía la muchacha mientras le mostraba un folleto.

Arnold lo tomo y de repente su rostro se ilumino "Claro que nos gustaría que tenemos que hacer"

"Solo tienes que llenar la solicitud" dándole un cuestionario.

Lleno el cuestionario y se le dio a la muchacha, esta se fue muy alegre.

Llego con Helga y le paso su hot dog y una lata de refresco "Toma Helga"

"Ya era hora te tardaste mucho"

"Lo siento"

"Si, si como sea"

Ambos comenzaron a disfrutar su almuerzo tranquilamente, algo extraño si embargo, placentero.

"Helga" la tranquila paz fue quebrantada por Arnold.

"Mmmm"

"Ya se que es lo que te voy a pedir" al momento de dar una mordida al hot dog.

Helga lo miro curiosa, sin embargo, Arnold no parecía querer decirle hasta terminar su hot dog. Cosa que comenzó a molestar a Helga, ¿Qué se cree ese cabeza de balón?.

"Me va a decir o no" harta de que Arnold no le prestara atención.

"Serás mi pareja en una competencia"

"Ah" fue la respuesta de Helga pero por su expresión parecía desilusionada.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto Arnold al notar la expresión de Helga.

"No nada pensé que me pedirías otra cosa"

"¿Como que?" atento a cualquier indicio de que Helga le diera la oportunidad de declarase.

"Otra cosa y ¿cuando es?"

"Dentro de medio hora" dijo Arnold poniendo sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

--

En el centro del parque habían puesto un escenario. Estaban adornados con colores rosas, rojos, amarillos, azules, en fin los colores de la naturaleza.

Al parecer todas las parejas que estaban deambulando por el parque se habían reunido en ese lugar. Arnold tomo de la mano a Helga y la jalaba hacia enfrente de toda esa multitud. Helga se sonrojo se sentía tan bien, llegaron hasta el frente y Arnold comenzó a buscar al alguien entre la gente.

"¿A quien buscas?"

"A nadie ya la encontré" Dijo volviendo a jalar a Helga.

"Hola" dijo Arnold a una muchacha de cabello castaño.

"Arnold que bueno que llegaste, ella debe ser tu pareja" dijo a fijarse en Helga.

"Si"

"Bueno ve allá donde están aquellas parejas" señalando a 5 parejas que estaban detrás de un telón.

Ambos subieron al telón, Arnold todavía tenia de la mano a Helga, pero a ella ya no le gusto y se soltó sorprendiendo a Arnold.

"pero que…"

"¿Quien era?" interrumpió Helga, su mirada se clavo en la de Arnold. En ella le exigía que le contestara.

"No se"

"Como no sabes, si cuando llegaste te dirigiste a ella" exclamo molesta, sentía que Arnold estaba jugando con ella y eso no lo iba a permitir.

"En verdad no la conozco, bueno si, lo que sucede es que la acabo de conocer. Ella me dijo acerca de esta competencia" decía un muy nervioso Arnold.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto dudosa.

"Si ¿Qué estas celosa?" dijo divertido a ver la cara de Helga.

Rápidamente esta se sonrojo "ni en tus sueños Arnoldo" volteándose a otro lado.

Arnold sonrió divertido y esperanzado quizás aun tenia oportunidad. Dio una vista rápida en donde se encontraba, sinceramente el no sabia a ciencia cierta de que trataba esta competencia.

"Damas y caballeros, el día de hoy da inicio a la primavera y por lo tanto el nacimiento del romance. Donde aquí 7 parejas demostraran su amor al mundo"

"!¿Que?!" Gritaron Arnold y Helga a la vez.

"¿Arnold que significa esto?" pregunto Helga

"Helga yo en verdad no sabia de que era todo esto" dijo muy asustado por la reacción de Helga.

"Podemos salirnos de esto" pregunto esperanzada.

Arnold sintio como una daga atravesaba su corazón es que ya no tendía oportunidad con Helga, pero era mejor no obligarla. Iba a buscar a la muchacha que lo inscribió para pedirle que se salieran cuando el telón se abrió.

Había mucha gente.

Al ver que ya no podía salir no les quedo de otra que participar, no de buena forma por parte de Helga.

En la primera competencia a las chicas fueron encerradas detrás de unas puertas donde solo podían sacar una mano. Los chicos tenían que descubrir cual mano pertenecía a su pareja el que lo hiciera sin equivocarse ganaría unos boletos para la siguiente premier en el cine.

Arnold vio todas hasta que dio con Helga y la tomo. Todo el público espero a ver si no se había equivocado cuando se abrió la puerta y allí estaba Helga. Todos aplaudieron. Arnold y Helga ganaron la primera prueba de reconocer a su pareja.

A Arnold no le costo mucho después de todo conocía cada detalle de Helga, aprendiéndola a conocer por dentro y por fuera.

La segunda prueba era de karaoke. Había cada pareja, unas desafinadas y otras que la hacían más o menos. Llego el turno de Arnold y Helga, al principio cohibidos cantaban bajito pero poco a poco empezaron apedréele el miedo y empezaron a cantar con ganar. Arnold se sorprendió nunca en su vida había podido escuchar cantar a Helga y ahora que lo hacia no podía dejar de admirarla, era como escuchar cantar una sirena.

Obviamente la pareja de Arnold y Helga fue la ganadora, ellos había ganado una cena romántica el chez París.

La última competencia era la más importante, la cual el premio era un viaje para dos en el lugar más romántico del mundo "Paris". La cual consistía en una declaración de amor pero en forma de un poema.

Para Helga esto era juego de niños, desde muy pequeña comenzó a escribir poemas a su gran amor no correspondido, así que esto seria fácil en cierto modo, ya que no estaba segura de escribir uno mas sin que sospeche Arnold.

Arnold en cambio pensó que esta era el regalo perfecto para Helga, ella siempre le había escrito a el y si el le escribía uno donde expresaba todos sus sentimientos por ella seria un buen regalo y la oportunidad perfecta para declararle su amor.

Como esto era para los chicos, a los chicos los pusieron en una especie de cámara para que se pudieran concentrar. Arnold pensó que seria fácil pero le estaba constado mucho trabajo. El poema que había hecho era realmente basura, no expresaba ninguna de las cosas que sentía por Helga. De repente en solo pensar en ella las palabras vinieron por si sola. La cara de frustración que tenía hace unos instantes cambio a una feliz. El tiempo en el reloj se termino y los chicos salieron con su poema.

Uno por uno decían lo que sentían por su pareja. Ya mayoría eran hermosos y hacían suspirar al público. Llego el turno del Arnold.

Tenia a Helga enfrente, ella lo miraba a los ojos. Dio un gran suspiro cuando el conductor trago un micrófono y se lo dio. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, muchos pares de ojos curiosos los observaba haciendo que se pusiera muy nervioso tanto que se le olvido decir el poema que había escrito y decir uno aun mas patético que el primero que hizo. No basta decir que no ganaron.

A Helga no le molesto mucho pero le entristeció saber que Arnold no la quería.

--

El concurso había acabado y sin darse cuenta ya era de tarde. El cielo era cubierto por colores rojizos y tonos azules que oscurecían el cielo. Pequeñas luces empezaban a salir.

El silencio que reinaba era muy incomodo, ninguno de los dos decía palabra. Arnold no se atrevía por la mirada triste que tenia Helga ¿es que acaso hizo algo que la incomodara? Se preguntaba para sus adentros. Lo le gustaba verla así, mas y mas en su mente se preguntaba el porque de la tristeza de Helga.

Helga esta igual o peor que Arnold. Lo que le dolía era saber que nunca Arnold sentiría lago por ella. A pesar que muy dentro de ella lo sabia aun guarda un rayo de esperanza que la hacia creer. Pero al escuchar el poema que había escrito.

Helga iba a decir algo cuando Arnold se le adelanto.

"¿Oye Helga te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa?" pregunto, por poco y se le olvidaba la fiesta sorpresa de ella.

Helga lo miro con tristeza lo que desconcentro a Arnold ¿abría dicho algo malo? Se pregunto.

"¿Helga?"

"Sabes Arnold estoy cansada, mejor me voy a mi casa. Quizás para la otra" decía mientras daba vuelta e ir a lado contrario.

Arnold la tomo de un brazo.

"No puedes irte Helga"

"Así y según tu porque aun no puedo irme" ya enojada, es que Arnold no se daba cuenta que la lastimaba.

"Porque si te vas no podré darte tu regalo de cumpleaños"

"¿Regalo?"

"Si hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no?, pero resulta que tu regalo se me olvido en mi casa. Así anda, ve a cenar conmigo en mi casa y así de paso de te doy tu regalo" dijo sonriendo al momento que la tomaba de la mano antes de que ella pudiera contradecirlo y la guiaba a su casa.

--

Al llegar la abuela de Arnold la tomo de sorpresa en su abrazo de oso diciéndole que estaba muy bonita y que le deseaba muchas felicitaciones por su cumpleaños. El abuelo salio de a su rescate regañando su esposa.

Arnold se disculpaba por el comportamiento de su abuela. Aunque por dentro se sentía feliz de que sea aceptaba en su familia.

La estaba llevando a la azotea y Helga se dio cuenta así que pregunto "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Por tu regalo, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba es una sorpresa así que te pediré que cierres los ojo y no hagas trampa"

Arnold abrió la puerta y vio que todos estaban allí así que le dio la señal a Phoebe y dijo "ya puedes abrirlos"

"Sorpresa"

Gritaron todos, Helga estaba sorprendida nunca en su vida había tenido una fiesta, confusa dijo "¿que es esto?"

"Tu regalo… Feliz cumpleaños Helga" respondió Arnold feliz.

"Helga feliz cumpleaños" Dijo Phoebe en un abrazo .

"Gracias Phoebe" decía muy sorprendida no podía creer esto.

Todos y cada uno de sus amigos la iban felicitando y se dio cuenta que en la mesa de los regalos estaba llena estaba muy feliz que no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas lo que noto Phoebe.

"¿Helga esta bien?" pregunto preocupada.

"Si Phoebe" mostrando una sonrisa que alivio a Phoebe.

La fiesta estaba muy animada todos sus amigos se divertían y pasaba uno que otro accidente de Eugeni.

Helga estaba tomando jugo tomado Arnold se le acerco sonriendo.

"Helga podemos hablar"

"Claro cabeza de balón"

"Pero aquí no" la tomo de nuevo de la mano. Vaya si que se sentía bien. Y llegaron a su habitación.

A pesar de que ya se habían vuelto amigos no había tenido la oportunidad de estar en la habitación de Arnold sin esconderse. La recorrió de arriba y abajo reconociendo el aroma que le sabía mucho a Arnold.

"Helga"

Esta voltio y se encontró a un serio Arnold, eso la preocupo.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Toma" mostrándole una pequeña cajita de madera, Helga supuso que era su regalo.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto sin tomar la caja.

"Tu regalo" dijo muy tímido agachando su cabeza.

"Pero ya me lo distes no, la fiesta"

Arnold levanto a vista chocando con la mirada de ella.

"No la fiesta es un regalo de todos, este es mió solo que me falto darle un ultimo toque" ofreciendo nuevamente la caja.

Si más Helga tomo la caja para abrirla. Haciendo que Arnold se sintiera muy nervioso. Al abrirla Helga encontró una rosa roja en ella, la tomo para olerla _huele muy bien_ pensó.

"Gracias Arnold" dijo muy feliz Helga nunca le había dado flores y aunque solo fuera una, el solo hecho de que Arnold se la hubiera regalado significaba mucho.

"¿No vas a leer la nota?" pregunto Arnold al notar que aun no se habia dado cuenta de la nota o mas bien carta que tenia colgado.

"Uhmm"

Helga tomo la carta y comenzó a leer lo que decía cuando.

"¿Arnold que es?"

"Eso Helga es el verdadero poema que escribí, solo que me puse nervioso y no lo pude leer" sonriéndole a Helga.

El corazón de Helga latió muy a prisa y comenzó de nuevo.

_Te busco en cada gota de lluvia que cae del cielo,  
en cada rosa de esta primavera,  
en cada suspiro de un enamorado,  
en cada capullo en flor._

_  
Te puedo ver a través de mis sueños,  
con tu rostro suave y fresco  
al igual que las rosas de mi jardín,  
observo tu mirada y ella me confunde  
con el resplandor del sol._

_  
Te amo y al ver llover no estás,  
te necesito... quiero compartir este momento contigo,  
desde una simple lluvia de primavera  
hasta mi vida misma._

_  
Te amo mujer...  
a pesar de la distancia que nos separa,  
eres lo único en que pienso,  
eres el mar de mis sueños._

_  
En el te encuentro en cada ola,  
en su espuma que acaricia mi cuerpo,  
eres mi sirena que se acerca  
a la orilla de mis sueños  
y se convierte en una bella y hermosa mujer,  
por supuesto eres tú._

Helga no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, Arnold le había escrito un poema a ella. El poema que hablaba lo que realmente sentía por ella. Era algo asombroso, sublime, tan profundo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Qué significaba esto? Se preguntaba. Su miraba estaba clavada en la de él, tratando de preguntarle sin palabras que era esto. Arnold entendió que era lo que le estaba preguntando, sin quitar su sonrisa se le acerco un poco más para responder su duda, lo que puso más nerviosa a Helga. Helga pensó que iba a besarla así que por instinto cerró los ojos esperando el beso pero… nada, lo que sintió fue el aliento de Arnold cerca de su oreja que le susurraba que viera del otro lado de la carta.

Helga sentía que se desmayaría, nerviosa le dio vuelta a la hoja y entonces vio lo que ahí estaba escrito. Era solamente una pequeña línea en el cual le preguntaba algo. Levanto su vista y en ella mostraba felicidad, sus ojos brillaba por algunas lagrimas que se juntaron y que amenazaban con escapar, Arnold solo la miraba si dejar de sonreír esperando paciente la respuesta.

"Ar..Arnold" estaba tartamudeando "¿Es verdad esto?"

Por adentro suyo rogaba que fuera verdad, no quería que la lastimara aunque dudaba que Arnold hiciera tal cosa, pero aun así tendría que asegurarse.

"si… y dime, ¿Qué me dices?"

"Y todavía lo preguntas cabeza de balón" un poco molesta.

Sin más se arrogo a Arnold tomándolo desprevenido en un dulce y tierno abrazo, mientras sus labios sus labios buscaban los de Arnold en un puro y apasionado beso.

Al terminar Arnold junto su frente con la de ella sin dejarla de mirar "¿Eso es un sí?"

"Si Arnold"

Atrás del reverso decía en un corto pero preciso _¿Quieres ser mi novia?._

_FIN_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

One Shot terminado: viernes 10, 12:19 a.m.

Hola soy yo de nuevo y es solo para aclarar algunos puntos… primero porque la fecha… si se acuerdan en un capitulo de Arnold donde se festejaba el día de los inocentes que en Estados Unidos es el 1 de abril… y Arnold le había dado un regalo… aunque al principio Helga no le creyó diciendo que su cumpleaños fue dos semanas atrás… bueno solo recorrí dos semanas atrás y entre ellas vi el 21… y como esa fecha me gusto mas decidí que ese seria el cumpleaños de Helga… lo otro seria el poema que utilice… es uno de mis favoritos… lastima que no me duro mucho mi inspiración para escribir uno pero bueno… también es que aquí los personajes ya tienen 14 años…espero que les haya gustado… y me dejen muchos review… HASTA LA PROXIMA.


End file.
